Han Lee Soto
General Han Lee Soto ---Korean disciple of Sun Yung Moon, Mentor to David Lo Overview When an argument between Geoffrey and Chusitsu began to get out of hand Thomas quickly intervened before things could spiral out of control reminding them that they were allies. While they initially agreed with him the argument once again turned heated when Chusitsu accused Geoffrey of being attracted to Astarte. At this point General Han Lee Soto intervened unlike Thomas he demanded that they stop. Talon Deathreaver having had enough of hearing Geoffrey rant on about Astarte and her Furies reminded everyone that they were on a delicate timetable. Like Geoffrey he had also clashed swords with them in the past and knew their capabilities. However unlike Geoffrey Talon didn’t believe that they would prove sufficient to deter their plans. By this point Otono arrived being attracted by the commotion. Talon apologized to Otono for disturbing him, but he just smiled a radiant smile that even Taylor found difficult to resist, and with a benevolence that belied his purposeful intentions said that there was nothing to forgive. Chusitsu did not have to feign her interest as she regarded the handsome young man with a girlish mannerism that she would never have employed around Hanurabi. A jealous Hanurabi seeing this asked Otono what he was doing in his office with Jungo and Verner. Jungo just dismissed him telling Yagyu that as a soldier it was none of his business. Han apologized explaining that Hanurabi was just trying to impress Chusitsu. Bringing everyone back to the matter at hand. Verner assured Otono that everything was in place. Jungo reminded Otono about the issue with Nabiki. He informed Talon about an unbeliever that Jungo considered dangerous. Talon agreed and sent David lo to deal with her. There was more discussion besides this, and many flowery words exchanged as Otono restated the outline of their plan for the sake of the others. Upon finding out about David’s defeat needless to say General Han was shocked. As he tried to with the thought that his "undefeatable" protégé could fail to carry through with a simple mission, Razor informed everyone how. Otono was concerned that this meant that the prophesy of someone rising to oppose them was true. Chusitsu however wasn’t concerned as she didn’t see how that was possible for children to oppose them. but Yagyu quickly pointed out that that was the same thing she said when David was dispatched. Though it was more to just get a dig out of her. From there the group began arguing on what to do about the Tendo posse. Talon wanted to deal with them before they became a major problem. Which Verner and Jungo agreed with given that they were able to defeat David. However while Thomas agreed that they were dangerous didn’t how they could stop them. Otono agreed with Razor and had him find out the exact details of how David was defeated. Much to everyone’s surprised he assigned Yagyu the duty of eliminating them stating that since he used conventional weapons it would be less traceable back to them. Taylor naturally brought up Astarte asking what they were going to do about her and her Furies. Talon who also had experience with them assured him that steps were being taken. By this point Han finally came out of the daze that had fallen over him since the news of the failed mission and asked about David. He was horrified when Otono ordered that he be killed since he was captured. Before Razor was sent to deal with him Han asked if it was possible to bring him back alive. Razor’s reply was that every contingency will be explored and weighted for its merits, including that one. With that the handsome young leader of the Umakusa Suekazen turned and left their immediate presence, causing Chusitsu's eyes to follow him raptly while Yagyu fought to hide his own uneasiness, and Taylor once more waged an internal debate over what he was doing here allied to these people. Of them all only Razor seemed satisfied with the situation, and his smile hidden beneath his mask-like wrappings held a malevolent twist that would have shocked any true believer of the Christian faith. But then again, only a deluded fool looking into his eyes would believe that he was a Christian, including his nominal allies, among which only Yagyu could be immediately dismissed as so stupidly clueless, and Razor was keeping his eyes upon the cocky man, suspecting him of an ulterior agenda not in accordance with the protocols of their ultimate endeavor. When Charon broke into the building the group were shocked to see Talon showing fear upon realizing who it was. All except Chusitsu who disgusted by their cowardice left to deal with the intruder on her own. Knowing that she wouldn’t be a match Talon told them to go help her while he went to get the Puritan and the Preacher. Lee in turn was left to secure the facilities. Category:Continuum-59343921